The function of guiding a flow in an axial turbine engine is guaranteed by portions of stators provided with vanes. In particular, a flow is diverted in an axial compressor with the help of guide vane assemblies provided with vanes extending between concentric shrouds. The outer shroud is fixed to an outer casing and the inner shroud is attached to the inner casing via the vanes.
In order to relieve the stator, it is known in the art for certain shrouds to be realized in composite material. In order to simplify assembly of the stator, the shrouds may be semi-shrouds or they may be shroud sectors that extend over an angular fraction of the turbine engine. However, this can reduce the rigidity of the stator.
Document EP 2 339 120 A1 discloses the architecture of a guide vane assembly of an axial turbine engine with bladed boxes. The boxes are in the form of aviation vanes that are attached to inner and outer shrouds. The boxes thereby formed are fixed to the outer casing of the compressor with the help of structuring vanes disposed between the bladed boxes. However, the rigidity of a stator of this kind remains limited.